


Starboy & Spacegirl

by Minisilver



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minisilver/pseuds/Minisilver
Summary: “Then rematch next week,” Shaw smiled at her.“It won’t be a rematch, more of an ass kicking.” Raven smirked.Shaw couldn’t help the grin on his face. Raven might have been taken but he loved a girl with fire and Raven was flaming.SkyArk was definitely better than Eligius.-In which, Raven and Bellamy are in a relationship, Clarke is in denial, Murphy and Wells are both fed up with these ‘platonic assholes’, and Zeke Ezekiel Shaw comes into town and stirs up some trouble and Raven doesn’t know how she feels about him or Bellamy at all.





	1. Chapter 1

If there’s one thing Raven knew, it’s how to code and hack the hell out of anything. And so, Sinclair’s class was a joke but she loved the guy, she especially loved the weekly competition in his class. Raven knew she was the best but beating these suckers and proving it over and over again felt good. And today was just the day for a pick me up.

So when she sat in her Coding and Hacking class with Monty, Jasper, and Emori, she was surprised to see a new face. 

“New kid?” Jasper asked.

“Looks like it, “Month confirmed. 

“Morning sir, “ The accent on this guy had Raven intrigued. “I’m new to SkyArk.”

She looked up to see a guys, lean and light skinned. He was cute, by any standard. But that accent was a bonus. Not that she cared for all that. She preferred substance. 

“Miles Ezekiel Shaw, “ Sinclair read the slip the kid handed him. 

“I go by Shaw. “

“Alright Shaw, welcome.” Sinclair smiled. “Since you’re in this class, I’m guessing you know a little about coding?” 

“Yes sir, second in my class at Eligius University.” 

Now that had Raven impressed. Eligius was known to specialize in STEM programs.

“Well Shaw, you came on a good day. We have a weekly competition to see where everyone’s at. It’ll help me see where you are. Pick a computer and we can get started.” 

“This might be fun, ay Raven?” Emori asked. 

Raven didn’t seem to pay attention cause at that moment, the new kid met her eyes and Raven felt a spark. 

“Raven? Emori asked. 

“I’ll still kick his ass.”

“Now class, remember the goal is to bypass all these firewalls and shut everyone’s computer.” Sinclair explained.” As you know, Ms. Reyes has been reigning champ for a while.” Emori, Jasper, and Monty cheered and Raven couldn’t help the smile that broke on her face. Her friends were too good to her. “Maybe one of you will give her a run for her money today.” 

Emori snorted. “Unlikely.” 

Raven smirked but she could feel someone’s eyes on her back. She was unfazed but itching for a real fight. 

Twenty minutes into it and Raven was impressed. The competition had taken underway and she was struggling, she dare say it. And she knew the one outlier today but Raven Reyes didn’t give up. This was the most fun she had in a while. 

But as more time into, lot of people had been hacked and Raven was, well shit, frustrated. And soon, every screen was going black. 

“SHIT,” Raven yelled as her computer went black too but with a little emoji winking back at her. 

Fuck.

“Raven?” Emori asked.

“Did someone just..?” Jasper was afraid to ask. 

“Someone just beat Raven,” Monty gasped. 

“Seems like we have a new champ,” Sinclair was clearly impressed. “. Shaw, congrats.” 

Most of the class shocked but a few clapped. No one had ever beaten Raven before, no one. 

Raven turned to look at Shaw, who looked at her and smirked. She glared back. 

This wasn’t over. 

•

To say that Shaw’s first impression of SkyArk’s talent was subpar would be a lie. Coming from Eligius, the leading university in STEM programs on the east coast, to SkyArk, which was still considered growing in terms of their STEM programs, he wasn’t expecting much. 

He was wrong. 

Two words.

Raven Reyes.

Shaw might have gone toe to toe with her but hell, be broke a sweat. He had gone up against some tough competitors but Raven, well, she gave him a run for his money. 

But the glare she sent him at the end of class affirmed that she wasn’t used to this. He wasn’t either. This was going to be fun, so he shot her a smirk. 

He was looking forward to getting to know the feisty brunette. 

As he was making his way through the campus, he found it much more relaxing than Eligius. The atmosphere seemed much more relaxed. 

He liked it. 

Eligius was too hard ass about everything and hell, he hated his professors. All assholes. 

He already liked Sinclair. This was definitely the better move. 

Just enjoying the fresh hair, Shaw’s eyes caught sight of a blonde who seemed to be struggling with the amount of books in her hands. 

Being the gentleman his mother raised him to be and lacking any sort of friends here, Shaw saw this as an opportunity. 

“Need help?” He asked. 

The girl looked at him and smiled.” It would be a huge help.” 

He took some of the books off her hand and she offered him a kind smile. 

“I’m Clarke, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around.” 

“Shaw,” he introduced. “ And probably not, I just transferred from Eligius.” 

Clarke’s eyes widened. 

“So what are you, some sort of genius?” 

Shaw laughed.

“Just a man with a dream. What about you?”

“A girl with passion but a mother with different aspiration.” She said, easily. 

“Ah,” Shaw could understand that. “So where are we taking these?” 

“To the Health department,” Clarke said, “Follow me.” And he did. 

On their trek, he learned a little about Clarke. She was on a pre-med track but was taking art classes whenever she could. It was a way to have a practical future and follow her passions. 

“Thanks for the help,” Clarke beamed at him. 

“Always willing to help a lady in need.” 

“So when’s your next class?” 

“Not till noon.”

“Wanna hang with me and join my friends at the DropShip till then?”

Shaw has nothing to do and no friends, so naturally he answered, “Sure!” 

The DropShip was a cool little pub right on the edge of campus. It was filled with a large group of people that Clarke walked too. He assumed her friends. 

“Hey guys,” Clarke joined them. “I brought some company.” Shaw joined her side.

“Hey.” 

“Yo it’s the kid that beat Raven,”. Jasper shouted and Shaw looked at the kid and recognized him as one of the guys from his hacking class. 

“It is,” Emori said. “ You should have seen Raven sheeting afterwards.” 

“You beat Raven?” Shaw nodded and Clarke was impressed. 

“No one beats Raven,” Monty says.

“She’s infamous,” A girl Shaw didn’t know said,” I’m Harper.” 

“Miller,” Another guy introduced. “Impressive.” 

“Finally,” Another kid Shaw didn’t recognize uttered, “Murphy.” 

“I’m Shaw.” 

“Anyone who can school Raven is a friend of mine,” Murphy beamed at him and Shaw grinned. Everyone laughed. What were the odds that Clarke would know Raven. Maybe he was in luck. 

“Shut it Murphy,” A voice broke through the laughter.

And sure enough, Raven walked in with a girl with dark hair behind her and a jacked up guy holding her hand.

“Heard you got your ass kicked today,” Murphy shot back. 

Raven rolled her eyes but looked right at Shaw. 

“Don’t worry, it won’t happen again.” The challenge was set. 

“Bet.” Shaw smirked. 

“Who is this?” The dark haired girl asked.

“Shaw,” Clarke said. “He transferred from Eligius “

“Interesting,” Octavia eyed him.” I’m Octavia and this is my boyfriend, Lincoln.” 

“Nice to meet you, man.” Lincoln held out his hand and Shaw shook it. He had a strong grip. 

The trio took and seat and Shaw joined, sitting next to Murphy and answering and asking the basic questions. He found out that Emori and Murphy were dating as well as Harper and Monty, and Jasper had a girlfriend named Maya and Miller had a boyfriend. A guy named Jackson also joined their table too. He seemed friendly, that all did. But Raven hadn’t asked him a single question, watching him but doing a good job at hiding it. He was better at detecting it though. 

Clarke had gone up to the register to order some food. There was a guy with shaggy hair, smiling brightly at her. They seemed to fall into a vivid conversation. A few laughs were exchange before the guy stepped out of the back and walked over. 

“Whose that?” Shaw asked Murphy. 

“That’s Bellamy,” He answered, “Octavia’s brother.” 

“Hey guys,” Bellamy greeted while Clarke scooted herself in between Shaw and Murphy while he sat next to Raven. 

Bellamy’s eyes wandered over to Clarke and he sent a little glare in Shaw’s direction. 

“Hey babe,” Raven greeted, planting a kiss on Bellamy’s cheek. 

“Hey babe,” he returned the kiss. 

Huh. 

Now Shaw was confused.

And a little disappointed. 

Of course someone as beautiful and as smart as Raven would have a boyfriend but that’s not what confused him. 

“Bell, this is Shaw, “ Clarke introduced, “ He helped me carry my books to the Heath Department.” 

“How nice of you,” Shaw sensed an edge to his voice. 

He also noticed Murphy roll his eyes. 

“Always willing to help out a friend in need,” He smiled and Clarke smiled back, which earned him another glare from Bellamy. 

Definitely confused. 

It wasn’t his business. 

“He also beat Raven in Hacking,” Miller added. 

“Traitor,” Raven sent Miller a scowl. 

“It’s true,” Miller laughed. 

“Really?” Bellamy eyes shot up. Apparently Shaw didn’t realize how much of a legend Raven was. 

“I was off my game,” Raven defended. 

“Whatever you tell yourself to sleep at night,” Murphy laughed. 

“Then rematch next week,” Shaw smiled at her. 

“It won’t be a rematch, more of an ass kicking.” Raven smirked. 

Shaw couldn’t help the grin on his face. Raven might have been taken but he loved a girl with fire and Raven was flaming. 

SkyArk was definitely better than Eligius.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formally "Midsummers" and Renamed "Starboy & Spacegirl"  
> Midsummers was placeholder because I was thinking Midsummer's Night Dream since everyone was paired off with someone not expected but Starboy & Spacegirl rings stronger for the focus of the story :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :

**Chapter II**

It had been a few days since Shaw had started SkyArk and things were going well. He could even say he had his first real friend, well, besides Clarke.

He had been at the gym with Clarke when he had met Wells Jaha, the university’s president’s son. Shaw assumed he’d be a pretentious ass but the guy was nice. They seemed to vibe too.  

The two of them were currently basking in the sun before Shaw’s next last class of the day.

“So, you and Clarke hang out a lot?” Wells asked and something in his tone suggested more than curiosity.

“She’s cool but not my type,” Shaw shrugged, assuring his friend.

“That’s not-“Wells started.

“It’s cool, I get it. Wanting someone you can’t have or are too afraid to say something to in the fear of losing friends. A cliché but it happens.” Wells eyed him before giving in.

“Guess it’s the same for you then, too?” Now Shaw was thrown.

“I-“But Wells didn’t let him finish.

“Clarke’s coming,” Shaw turned to see the brilliant blonde approach them with a smile on her face.

“Hey guys!” She greeted them before situating herself on the grass.

“Hey Clarke,” Well smiled in greeting and Shaw could see Wells eyes light up in her presence. Shaw nodded in acknowledgement.

“What were the two of you guys talking about?” She asked and Shaw and Wells exchanged a quick look before Wells spoke up.

“Just complaining about Professor Sydney,” Wells offered a quick lie.

“Ugh, she’s the worst!” Clarke’s face showed disgust and Shaw couldn’t help but laugh.  

On top of being a Health Science major, Clarke was also minoring in Political Science and Art. Apparently it was an agreement she had with her mom. On the other hand, Wells was double majoring in Political Science and Psychology. That’s how the two had classes together and shared professors. Shaw thought it was OD but each their own. His one major was enough for him.

“Don’t ever take her,” Clarke warned. “It’ll be the end of your life.”

“I stay away from politics so no worries,” Shaw assured her.

“So where are you coming from? You’re usually in class with Bellamy and Raven now,” Wells noted.

“Class let out early so here I am. Saw you two out here and I thought I’d join.”

“Wait how do you have class with them?” Shaw asked, there was really no way. Shaw shared too many classes with Raven, Monty, Jasper, Emori, and Harper to almost know their full schedules.

“Oh well Bell’s a history major so I convinced him to take Art History with me and Raven needed an elective since she’s been taking too many major classes.” Clarke explained and it made sense. All the classes Shaw had been in with Raven so far had been geared towards engineering or coding.

“Yikes Raven must love this class,” Well laughed.

“Oh, she almost dropped it but like she said she’s not a quitter.” Clarke shook her head in amusement. “But Bell loves it. He geeks out like a little school girl.” There was an almost dreamy look in Clarke’s eyes. In contrast, hurt flashed through Wells’ eyes.  

“So, where are they?’ Shaw asked to diffuse the awkwardness he felt with the twos’ unrequited emotions.

“Probably off making out somewhere, “Wells shot back without a thought and Clarke’s dreamy expression automatically turned into a look of sadness.

Shaw, himself, tensed up a bit at those words. Apparently, it was more visible than he thought because at that moment, Wells gave him look as if something clicked in his head. Clarke also looked at him and gave him a seemingly sympathetic smile.

“Oh great,” Shaw thought internally and battled with himself for a split second to explain to the two there was nothing wrong, but Wells beat him to the punch.

“What are you going to do with your extra free time, Clarke?”

Shaw appreciated Wells changing the topic. Shaw wouldn’t even know what to say if he had tried to explain himself. He didn’t really know why he tensed up at the mention of Raven making out with Bellamy. They were a thing- hell they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Sure, Raven was smart and beautiful but so was Clarke and pretty much every girl on this campus. He was just caught off guard was all.

Clarke seemed to take the hint.

“Well I thought I’d hang out with my favorite boys,” Clarke winked at the two.

“I hope you’re talking about Monty, Jasper, and I,” The voice of Bellamy rang over them and the trio looked over to see him approaching hand-in-hand with Raven.

“Clearly, I’m talking about Murphy and Miller,” Clarke shot back.

“Ouch,” Shaw grinned.

“Seconded,” Wells laughed.

Raven snorted. “Please, I’m cooler than all of you losers combined.”

“Wow, someone’s head is a little big today,” Clarke laughed engulfing Raven in a hug.

“When is it not?” Bellamy asked.

“Oh, shut it,” Raven stuck out her tongue, “I’m awesome.” Bellamy grinned at her.

“Can't argue that, “He said, sitting down by Wells’ and Clarke, while Raven sat on Clarke’s opposite side, right next to Shaw.

“What are you losers up to for the rest of the day?” Raven asked, looking between Shaw and Wells.

“I’m done with class for the day,” Wells said, “So chilling.”

“Clarke and I are done too,” Bellamy said, “Wanna join us for early weekend activities? Lincoln, Octavia, and the crew are going to pregame and then head to Grounders for Thirsty Thursday?”

“I’m down,” Wells said, excitedly.

“What about you Shaw? “Clarke asked. “Grounders is a lot of fun and I know you’d enjoy it.” Bellamy looked at Shaw with a hint of suspicion. Shaw couldn’t understand the guy but shook his head.

“I still got a class left but I’d love to join after,” Shaw replied.

“See you’re not the only one with class left,” Bellamy told Raven.

“Lucky us,” Raven sounded nothing close to ecstatic. “What class do you have, Shaw?” He pulled out his schedule since he still didn’t have it down. It’d been less than a week.

“Uh…Astronomy with Luna Flo in 15,” He said and Raven’s eyes widened in surprise.

“You’re kidding,” She took his schedule and shook her head.” We’ve got another class together.”

“Dang,” Shaw uttered, “The universe is really out here putting us together. But why take astronomy?”

“I like the stars,” Raven easily said. “Plus, I need more electives, so easy choice.”

“I feel that,” Shaw nodded, “Looking at the stars makes me feel like I can fly faster.”  Raven looked at him and for a second, Shaw thought he felt something. This was the most interaction they've had, well besides competing against each other in class. But this was friendlier and lighter. 

“Doesn’t class start in like 10 minutes,” Wells interrupted the pair and they seemed to come back to reality but Shaw didn’t miss the look of distrust on Bellamy’s face or the look of curiosity on Clarke’s face either.

“You’re right,” Shaw swiftly rose to his feet and offered Raven his hand, but Raven didn’t automatically take it. “You coming?”

She nodded but didn’t take his hand, choosing to get up by herself. “I can get up on my own.”

Shaw didn’t understand it until he looked down at her brace and then it clicked. He felt like a complete and total ass.

“Shit! Raven I’m s- “

“It’s fine,” She said, “Let it go.”  

The air automatically turned 10 degrees colder and it felt tense as Raven started walking away. But Shaw followed, forgoing goodbyes and ‘see ya later’ with the group.

“Raven wait!’ Shaw said.

“I said forget it,” Raven said, only quickening her pace.  

“No,” Shaw said and there was a finality in his voice that made Raven stop and look at him. Shaw faced her.

“I’m sorry about that earlier. I didn’t mean for my gesture to come off as offensive in anyway. I just- “Shaw couldn’t formulate the words to properly apologize. Raven looked at him, patiently waiting so he took a deep breath. “My Ma always taught me to offer my hand to any lady whether it was opening a door, pulling out a chair, or helping someone up. Me trying to help you up back there wasn’t about your brace or your capabilities. It was just a force of habit. Trust me, I think you can kick my ass. So, I’m sorry for any offense.”

Raven looked him in the eyes and Shaw held his breath in anxiousness for second. Then she offered him a smile.

“I know I can kick your ass, Starboy.” And Shaw exhaled, taking her words as an apology accepted.

“Says the Spacegirl and Starboy by the Weeknd is a great song,” He grinned. “So, we good?”

“Well you like the Weeknd,” Raven said. “So, we’re good.”

Shaw smiled at Raven, who offered him a small smile as they shared in a moment of laughter together.

All the while, Shaw couldn’t help but think the sound of Starboy and Spacegirl had a nice ring to it.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

Grounders was everything that someone would expect a local dance club to be. There was a good enough bar for everyone to get belligerent off of, a big dance floor for people to let loose with flashing lights, and a DJ who definitely knew how to liven the crowd. On top of that, Bellamy and Clarke were both there with a crew of their closest friends and who seemed to take up half the club.

“I didn’t realize how much you guys traveled in packs,” Shaw said to Raven and Murphy once they entered the club.

Since they Shaw had finished class with her and didn’t know where Grounders was, Raven offered to go with him plus Murphy had also finished class late so he told Raven to wait up. Thus, the trio showed up late, together with a shot in them each to liven them up.

“You get used to them,” Murphy shrugged, spotting Emori. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I got a girl to see.” And he was off.

“It’s a bit intimidating,” Shaw admitted and Raven looked at Clarke, Bellamy, and Wells taking shots with Miller, Monty, Jasper, Octavia, and Lincoln. Surrounding them were Murphy, Emori, Harper, Maya, Jackson and even Echo and Roan, who were grad students, and she could understood.

“I never had anything like this back in Eligius,” Shaw uttered and Rave gave him a thoughtful look.

“They’re wild but a good crowd, “ The fondness in her voice was apparent. She loved her delinquents and friends.

“No doubt, “ He didn’t disagree.

Still sensing his intimidation, Raven punched him lightly on the shoulder. He turned to her.

“Since it’s your first time here, first rounds on me. “ She offered. He grinned.

“Lead the way,” Shaw followed after her to the bar, lightening up a bit.

They each did two shots before joining their group of friends, who to Raven’s envy were already drunker than she was. She could tell because as soon as they joined them, Bellamy offered Shaw a shot and from the few exchanges between them, Raven knew Bellamy wasn’t his biggest fan.

Harper and Emori also almost squished her to death with a hug claiming they missed her even though it had only been a few hours.

And so the night took off.

* * *

 

Clarke being the beautiful bombshell she was had not only attracted the attention of guys and girls on the dance floor, especially her ex, Niylah, but also had scored free drinks from the bartender.

Lucky girl, Raven thought but also the hangover and regret of hooking up with Niylah in the morning is not something to be envious of. But girl has got to do what a girl has got to do.

Raven spotted Wells too, who was chatting up Anya, who was a grad student alongside Echo and Roan. But every so often he’d glance at Clarke. Raven shook her head.

Then there was Jasper and Maya, and Harper and Monty being their dorky selves. Raven would barf but it was kinda cute.

And then there was Lincoln and Octavia, who seem to be all but ripping each other’s clothes off on the dance floor. Raven had to look away or else she’d actually throw up.

Raven spotted Miller hanging up the phone and looking upset. Raven felt automatically drawn to see if he was okay until Jackson came with a pitcher of beer for him. He looked thankful and they easily fell into conversation, so Raven left it at that.

Roan, Echo, and Bellamy were at the bar chatting it up and taking shots. She didn’t want to bother them.

That’s when she saw Shaw looking at her and she waved.

“ Why are you just wandering around? I expected you on that dance floor.” He said.

“Not enough alcohol,” Raven smiled back.

“Easily fixable,” He eyed the bar.

“No thanks, “ Raven said, “ I think you’re forgetting that you and I have an 9am tomorrow.”

“And so do like half of them,” Shaw replied with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

“Yes but we’re the responsible ones.”

“And here I thought it was Papa Bellamy and Mama Clarke,” Shaw laughed.

Raven froze for a second at the mention of Clarke and Bellamy being paired up as the parents of the group. It’d been awhile since she heard anyone refer to them as that but Raven was shocked that Shaw would make that reference. Maybe it wasn’t that long ago.

Shaw noticed.

“You okay, Reyes?”

“Uh yeah,” Raven pulled herself together and looked over at Clarke, “ does that look like the image of responsibility?”

Shaw turned just in time to see Clarke pull Niylah into a deep kiss, which he sheepishly turned away from.

“I uh guess not,” He shook his head and Raven couldn’t help but laugh.

But then Shaw’s eyes turned to Wells, who looked bothered despite being in a conversation with Anya.

“So you picked up on it too?” There was no being around the bush. With the way that Shaw and Wells seemed to be connecting, Shaw probably knew about Wells unrequited feelings for Clarke.

“Hard not too,” Shaw answered.

“They’ve been friends all their life,”’Raven elaborated.” It’s not hard to fall for your best friend.”

“It even harder to admit it,” Shaw added on.

“Yeah,” Raven said,” but he’ll get over it. He’ll probably find the right girl for him.”

“And you don’t think it’s Clarke?”

“Do you?”

There was a pause.

“No.”

“Some people are just meant to be friends and others, well they belong together.” Raven didn’t know why she thought of Bellamy at the moment but she shook it off quickly. She loved Bellamy and he loved her. That’s what mattered.

“Well aren’t you a romantic?” Shaw teased and Raven blushed.

“I’m in a relationship I should be romantic or whatever,” She defended and Shaw looked at her but his expression didn’t give much away.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Shaw asked.

“You can ask but I may not answer.” Shaw nodded.

“May I asked what happened to your leg?” Raven wasn’t surprised by this question, especially considering earlier today.

“A horrible hiking experience. Murphy and I went on a hike after a fallout he had with Bellamy while I was getting through a bad break up.” Raven began. “ We wanted to blow off steam, so we went. The first day, I fell off a cliff and got my foot stuck under lot of rubble. Murphy tried to help me out but the damage was done. I was pretty lucky in just losing a leg but John didn’t see it that way. He blames himself but I never do.”

“I’m truly sorry to hear that.” The genuineness in his voice surprised Raven.

“There are worse things,” Raven assured Shaw.

“I think you’re more of a badass with it.” He smiled at her.

“200%,” Raven laughed and the air felt lighter and Raven couldn’t help but appreciate the moment and didn’t mind the smile adorned on Shaw’s face.

The moment was brief as the loud voice of Emori caught both of their attentions.

“I can’t believe you, John!” The duo turned to see Murphy and Emori in what seemed like a fight. Raven rolled her eyes, they were always fighting.

“What did I do?” Murphy asked, clearly confused.

“You said you’d support me if I went to Pilot School but you’ve been so standoffish since I told you,” Emori‘s eyes glistened with tears.

“I said do what you want,” Murphy replied.

“Yes but I know you John,” Emori started,” And well, if you can’t support me then maybe we shouldn’t be together.” And with that said, Emori dashed off, leaving a baffled Murphy.

This looked serious.

Apparently both Echo and Harper saw the exchange and caught on because Harper left Monty’s side to chase after Emori with Echo following after her. The others who seemed to notice just looked at Raven, but Raven’s eyes were on Murphy, who let us an aggravated sigh and stormed off the other way.

“Shit,” Raven’s eyes widen,” I’ll be back. Gotta check on my cockroach.”

She left Shaw’s side to find Murphy outside throwing rocks.

“Hey,” Raven said.

Murphy looked at her and rolled his eyes.

“I don’t need a baby sitter, Reyes.”

“Please, I’m here as a friend,” Raven said. “You wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

There was a pause.

“It just that Emori has everything figured out and I’m just....I’m floating on what to do.”

Raven couldn’t relate much to Murphy on that. She’s known what she’s wanted to do all her life. But, she knew Murphy and Emori pretty well and this issue was at the forefront of their relationship ever since she, them, Bellamy, Echo, Harper and Monty all went abroad for a year together. It had changed a lot of things.

“You’re a smart guy John,” Raven admitted.” You’ll figure it out and you love Emori. It’ll work out.”

“But am I worthy of loving her?” John asked, throwing a rock hard against the wall in the alley.

“Don’t say stupid shit like that,” Raven hated when Murphy was this self-depreciating.

“Not all of us find someone to care for and feel secure about it like you and Blake.” Murphy said.

“Secure huh,” Raven knew that Bellamy was the most stable guy she knew, maybe besides Lincoln. She could always rely on him and he could always rely on her. The year that they were all abroad, Bellamy had really been there for her. That’s how they got together but since being back, things seemed off a bit but she loved him.

Pushing thoughts of Bellamy and her to the back of her mind, she went back to focusing on John.

“Just talk to her, John.” Raven smiled at him assuringly, “ communication is key or whatever.”

Murphy smiled in return, “thanks Reyes.”  
He threw one final rock before leaving to go back inside, while Bellamy came outside.

“Everything good?” He asked. Raven gave him a thumbs up.

“Good,” He pulled Raven to his side and kissed the top of her head. “Let’s get you another drink.”

Stable and secure, Raven thought. That’s what she deserved but was it all she wanted?

And for a split second, she remembered Shaw’s smile.

  


End file.
